1. Field of Disclosure
In aspects, the present disclosure relates to characterizing underground formations and/or features. In further aspects, the present disclosure relates to methods and devices for estimating one or more parameters relating to fluids from a subterranean formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wells, tunnels, and other similar holes formed in the earth may be used to access geothermal sources, water, hydrocarbons, minerals, etc. and may also be used to provide conduits or passages for equipment such as pipelines. Such a hole is commonly referred to as a borehole or wellbore of a well and any point within the borehole is generally referred to as being downhole. Boreholes are commonly used in significant capital commercial developments, such as hydrocarbon fields. Therefore, before field development begins, operators desire to have as much information as possible in order to evaluate the reservoir for commercial viability. Such information may be acquired at the seismic exploration phase, during well construction, prior to well completion and/or any time thereafter. A vast amount of the information used for characterizing reservoirs is based directly or indirectly on measurements made in a borehole traversing a hydrocarbon reservoir of interest.
In aspects, the present disclosure is directed to devices, systems and method that may be utilized to obtain or improve information that may be used for characterizing a formation or a formation fluid.